Am I Still Enough?
by SamcedesTiltAWhirl
Summary: Sam feels Mercedes is slowly drifting away from him. He makes several attempts to woo her back. Just as he's about to give up Mercedes gives him some news that changes everything.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:** Song used: Do I by Luke Bryan. **

**I was bored and wrote this one-shot? (I am not sure if that's the correct terminology) This is my first ever ff attempt so please tell me what y'all think! Hope you guys enjoy! ~Grace**

Sam and Mercedes had been married for 5 years. They lived in New York City in their own apartment but close to their friends. After Sam graduated high school they rekindled their relationship. They started dating again and Sam asked Mercedes to be his girlfriend again after the second date. Not much later he proposed. Two years later they had a beautiful wedding back in Ohio with all their friends and family. Sam was still so in love with Mercedes and he didn't doubt that she loved him too but he started to realize that she slowly was drifting away from him. At first Sam figured she was just tired from work. She was in the middle of working on her 3rd album and the record company had her in a crazy schedule. But as things began to settle down she began to drift even more away from him. He had tried everything to bring back the sparkle in her eyes whenever she saw him.

He tried setting up a romantic date with wine, candlelights and rose petals every where. He even tried to cook dinner! But Sam being Sam, almost burned down the apartment. Of course Mercedes arrived when the fire alarm had gone off. She walked in and slipped on the rose petals on the floor. As she tried to catch herself she knocked over a candle which caused a spot on the carpet to be burned. When she saw the mess in the kitchen she nearly ripped Sam's head off. Sam completely discouraged decided to give up but not before he got a wonderful idea from Artie. When Sam went to go see Artie about his marital problems Artie suggested, "why don't you sing her a song? You know Mercy finds it easier to express her feeling through song. That means she also understands other people's feelings better through song too!" Sam thought about this and knew Artie was completely right! "You're a genius Artie! I know just the song! Thank you!"

Sam ran out of Artie's apartment and speeded home to practice the perfect song to express his feelings. Mercedes arrived home from the studio exhausted. She had, had a long day and all she wanted was a bowl of ice cream but on her way to the kitchen Sam jumped out of nowhere with his guitar in hand. "I have something to tell you but it don't know how to say it. I've never been good words but I've always been good with music. Please sit down and listen." He led her to the couch and he sat on the coffee table, in front of her. He positioned his guitar, adjusted it and began playing

** "Baby, what are we becoming?**

** It feels just like we're always running **

**Rolling through the motions every day **

**I could lean in to hold you **

**Or act like I don't even know you **

**Seems like you could care less either way **

**What happened to that girl I used to know?**

** I just want us back to the way we were before **

**Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby? **

**Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? **

**Do I have your love? **

**Am I still enough? Tell me, don't I? Or tell me, do I, baby **

**Give you everything that you ever wanted? **

**Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? **

**Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? **

**Baby, do I? **

**Remember when we didn't have nothing **

**But a perfect simple kind of loving? **

**Baby, those sure were the days **

**There was a time our love ran wild and free **

**But now I'm second guessing everything I see! **

**Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?**

** Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? **

**Do I have your love? **

**Am I still enough? **

**Tell me, don't I? **

**Or tell me, do I, baby **

**Give you everything that you ever wanted? **

**Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? **

**Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? **

**Baby, do I still give you what you need?**

** Still take your breath away? **

**Light up the spark way down deep?**

** Baby, do I?! Whoa! **

**Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby?**

** Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? **

**Do I have your love? Am I still enough? Tell me, don't I? Or tell me, do I, baby **

**Give you everything that you ever wanted? **

**Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? **

**Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? **

**Tell me baby, do I get one more try? Do I? Baby, do I?" **

As the song came to an end Mercedes couldn't hold back the tears. "those darn hormones," she thought to herself. She unknowingly created a barrier between her and the love of her life. How did she it let it get so far? "I have to tell him," "So, do I?" Sam interrupted her thoughts Mercedes took a deep breathe and said, "Sam we need to talk." This alarmed Sam. "Baby no! No please don't this! I can change! Tell me what I need to do! Ill do it! Please I'm begging you don't ask me for a divorce!" Has that what it had come to? Has she really created that much of a barrier that he would honestly believe she would ask him for a divorce? "Sam! Where are you getting this from?! I'm not going to ask for a divorce! I just have news. Big news." Sam was confused, what could she possibly have to tell him? "Sam how do you feel about starting a family?" Sam's eyes widen. "You mean?! You're...? I'm gonna...? MERCEDES!" He picked her up and spun her around. "IM GONNA BE A FATHER!" Mercedes started to feel nauseous and yelled "Sam please put me down! I'm gonna be sick!" "Oh sorry," he set her down gently and "and sorry to you little buddy." He said to her stomach. Mercedes adoringly laughed at his excitement. "But wait that still doesn't explain why you've been pushing me away." "I was getting to that. I didn't know how you were going to react so I tried to keep it a secret for a while but now I see I had nothing to worry about. " "Oh, I have to call Stacy! She'll be ecstatic! Then we have-" "Actually, she already knows." Mercedes interrupted Sam's rant. "What?! You told her before you told me?!" Sam exclaimed, with hurt look in his eyes. "I had to! I accidentally sent her text meant for Santana saying 'how am I going to tell Sam?' And I had no other choice but to tell her the truth," she explained. "Oh, wait Santana knew before me?!" He said with anger in his voice. "She's the one that accompanied me to the doctor's."

She began telling him what happene_d. After realizing that her period was late she went to the nearest pharmacy store and bought a pregnancy test kit. She headed home with the kit in hand. Little did she know that Santana was waiting for her at her doorstep. "What's in the bag?" Santana questioned. "Uh nothing." Mercedes nervously answered. "You hesitated." "Really, it's nothing Santana!" Santana managed to snatch the bag away and took a peek inside. Santana's eyes widen. "Mercedes do you have a bun in the oven?!" "If I knew do you think I would have this?" "Well what are you waiting for?! Go take it!" She did and the test had come positive. After telling Santana, Santana convinced Mercedes to go to the doctor's to make sure the test had been correct. They scheduled an appointment for half an hour later and the results had arrived the next day. Mercedes was indeed pregnant. She texted Santana the news and to Mercedes surprise Santana was really excited about becoming an aunt. Mercedes then tried to send Santana the text wondering how she was going to tell Sam but accidentally clicked on Stacy's name instead. To not give any false impression, Mercedes told Stacy everything and she also was really excited about becoming an aunt. _

_"_I'm sorry Sam." She gave him a puppy look knowing he couldn't stay mad when she did that face. He, of course instantly forgave her. "I'm glad Santana was there for support but promise me you'll let me be there for everything else! Please Cedes!" Sam begged. She smiled, "of course!" He smiled back at her and picked her up again. "I'm going to be a daddy! Let's call everyone! Then we can start thinking of names! Then I'm going to start moving all of my things from my man cave to make a room for the baby!" Mercedes laughed at his excitement once again, "Sam, babe, slow down! I'm only a few weeks in! Let's takes things one step at a time." Sam calmed down and agreed with her. He leaned in to hold her. "You do." Mercedes said after a couple of seconds. "What?" A confused Sam asked. "Give me everything I ever wanted."


End file.
